1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to contact lens storage, and more particularly to a portable lens storage device which aids in the location of lenses stored therein, and prevents the tearing or damaging of those lenses.
2. Background Art
Many types of contact lenses must be periodically stored. Some storage cases allow the lenses to be placed in solution until they arr ready for application to the eye.
In the use of such cases, several important factors come into play.
First, contact lenses are typically small and of clear plastic material, making them difficult to see under the best of circumstances. Secondly, these lenses are frequently worn by individuals with impaired vision who can be expected to have difficulty in locating the encased lenses.
Additionally, the lenses are submerged in a fluid which further camouflages their location. These burdens can render an individual with impaired vision practically helpless in spotting the stored lenses.
Additionally, the lenses may be vulnerable to damage from the structure of the case. Many storage cases utilize a container with a screw-on cap. Since many "soft" contact lenses have a flexible composition, they are susceptible to damage if pinched between the cap and the case during closure.
Meniscus forces may contribute to this problem by causing a buoyant lens to adhere to the top of the side wall of the storage compartment. In screw-on capped containers, the top of the side wall is adjacent to the cap engagement area. Thus, the lenses are susceptible to being caught. If caught, the lenses may be torn, deformed or scored when the cap is being screwed into place.